Operation Tharkad
Operation Tharkad started as a far-fetched dream: to rid the world of genocide and war in general. The idea was first created by the AN, or Allied Nations. Then, the task was passed on the the United Earth Federation, or UEF, and it took a drastic turn for the worse. Operation Thundershock Known as the initial startup of the overall Operation Tharkad. This was literally the kidnapping and registration of exactly 1000 children around Earth, all of various species. They only kidnapped the perfect children: Those who possessed certain leadership skills, fighting skills, and bravery among other things. But it was mostly based upon physical statistics. Several centuries ago, computer algorithms were programmed into cells of every human being to record strength and other attributes. The UEF took advantage of this to sort out their perfect specimens. Upon kidnapping the children in 3579, the child was given a permanent tattoo upon their left shoulder: a three digit number stating the order of registration. The first kidnapped child got the number 000, the last, 999. Operation Catalyst Operation Catalyst was the first stage of training for the thousand five-year-olds. But, it wasn't regular training. Statistics have shown that young children learn much better than teenagers, and the UEF knew this. This was a long period of intensive mental training. By age ten, most "students" knew more than the average high school freshman. Over their training, ending in 3586, they were taught everything from mathematics and physics to foreign languages and chemistry, though it mainly focused on history. Operation Catalyst overlapped the next phase of training. Operation Valhalla Operation Valhalla was named after the slain souls of battle. This phase started when the students were around 7 and a half years old. This is when they were taught extreme survival training. They were taught nearly every form of martial arts, combined with gun warfare and use of various electronics. They were taught nonstop. Sometimes, the students were put in helicopters and dropped in a random forest, and ordered to do anything to survive. Many children didn't make it. Several hundred died during this phase. Often, the children were ordered to fight to the death. This sorted out who was in fact the ultimate soldier. Several times during this phase, the students had surgery performed on them, augmenting them with superstrong muscles among other things. This made the students supersoldiers, who became all the more deadly. They punched harder, had extreme endurance, could jump jawdropping heights, and were insanely fast. All the while knowing the physics involved to perform moves with perfect precision. However, not all soldiers were the same; some were picked for extreme speed and agility perferomance while others were trained for strength and sturdiness, with speed to a lesser extent. Either way, the augmentation brought unspeakably excrutiating anguish that often left the students shrieking in pain for hours, until their voicebox was long dead. Most of the time, the pain never went away. As if some memories weren't bad enough. Operation Aurora Known as the final stage of Operation Tharkad. The brass of the United Earth Federation had high hopes for their 481 survivors. In fact, they had high hopes of dominating the world. These soldiers were trained to strike anywhere at a moment's notice without questions. The AN would topple. And anyone that stood against them would fall alongside. Fortunately, this stage of the plan was never reached. During preparations it was interrupted by the invasion of Earth by the Evoknights. No UEF brass survived... but the same cannot be said about the soldiers. Four, in fact, made it off Earth. Their names, Lan Aviv, a Teroare and known as #082, Tzigane Roark, a human known as #009, Jake Burns, another human coincidentally known as #666, and Chester Comunale, a human known as #876. Only Lan and Chester survived the flights away from Earth. Category:War